Fly Me to the Moon
by Gallifreyan927
Summary: When Rose is left with the Metacrisis, will they have a happy ending, or will unforeseen events tear them apart? Can Rose cope with panic attacks? Can John control the anger he has flowing through his veins? Is the Doctor really gone from their lives? All this and more!
1. Chapter 1

Alright, here we go. I am going to try my luck at writing Rose/Ten II. All from Rose's point of view, that way you can get her thoughts and such.

XXX

We are standing on Bad Wolf Bay once again. I look at the Doctor to protest, but he explains his reasons for leaving me here. I just wanted the answer to the unfinished sentence that had haunted me. "Does it need saying," the Doctor asked. I could see the tears threatening to spill over as I turned to his metacrisis, "And you?" He leaned in close to my ear and whispered, "I love you." Before I know what I'm doing, I pull the clone by his lapels and kiss him. Suddenly, I hear the TARDIS dematerializing. "I didn't even get to say good bye," I whisper as the metacrisis grabs my hand firmly. "I only have one life Rose Tyler. I could spend it with you, if you like." I glance up at him and without saying a word, I lead him to the vehicle.

**6 Months Later**

"John? John it is time to get up. You're gonna be late," I call up the stairs. We had recently been given a home from Torchwood. A few minutes later, I hear John coming down the stairs. "Good morning Rose," he says as he places a kiss on my cheek. He hadn't given me a real kiss since the day on the beach. "You know Rose, when Donna and I first started travelling, she asked me about you. Saw your sweater on the railing," he said as he poured his coffee. Luckily, his back was to me, because my face flushed. "Yeah? What did ya say," I ask off-handedly. He turns around as I busy myself with the morning paper. "I told her, we were together Rose." My guard is torn down as I nearly drop my coffee. He cracks a smile. "Do you think, maybe, we could try being more than friends again Rose," he nervously asked as he took my hand. Slowly, I nod, and his lips crash onto mine. My watch beeps, signaling It's 7:30. "Alright, off to work with you. Domestics, remember," I ask as I pull away. "Dinner is at 6, try to be home around then. Don't want to have to eat with mum alone again." John waved at me as he walked out the door.

Once I was sure he was gone, I climbed the stairs to my room. John and I had decided to not share a room, not yet. His anger was not something to cross. We had already had our fair share of fights. About a month after arriving back into the parallel world, a package had been delivered to Torchwood for me. The Doctor must have found a crack in the universe that hadn't closed. He had sent my photos I had taken of us to me, and a small note saying that he would forever keep the framed photos of the two of us in his room and that my room would remain untouched, just in case. Ever since the package, I hadn't heard from him. Sighing, I pull the box I had put everything in from underneath my bed. John didn't know what it was. I flipped through the photographs, in some, the Doctor looked smug about me photographing him, but I told him over and over, _"If something happens, and we get separated, I want your memories. What if one day I have kids, and want to tell them about you?" _I shake my head at the memory.

"Mum? It's me. Do ya have an empty photo album? I'm makin' somethin' for John and I," I ask into my mobile. She starts rambling about how the two of us should put our differences aside. "Mum! We did, John and I are going to give it a try." For the first time in a long time, she is silent. "I'll be right over with the album sweetie." About 20 minutes pass before there is a knock on the door. "I don't get why you quit Torchwood sweetie," she says as she places the TARDIS blue album on the island. "I didn't quit. I'm a consultant. They only call me if they really need help. But John is doin' alright." She rolls her eyes at me. "Your father found this on one of their digs, he was hoping you might know what it is," she holds out a green piece of coral. I take it and start examining it. Suddenly, the key around my neck glows hot. "Ouch," I yell. I rip the chain from my neck and drop it and the coral to the ground. The two both start glowing with what appears to be regeneration energy. When it clears, there is a very small cylinder in their place, steadily pulsating.

"What is it," mum asks as she leans over my shoulder. I shrug and reply, "I dunno, but I'll ask John about it." I snap a photo of it with my mobile and quickly send it to John. A few minutes later, my mobile rings, "Rose? Where did you get that?" I roll my eyes, "Hullo to you too. Pete found some strange looking coral, and when it got near the key, they made that." I listen patiently as he rambles to himself. "Rose. That is a baby TARDIS," he finally confirms. I nearly drop the phone, "Are ya sure?" "Positive. They take thousands of years to grow though, that one is growing way too fast," he said, a pang of excitement in his voice. "I'll see ya tonight Rose." I close my phone and glance to my mum, "That, is a growing TARDIS." She looks at me in surprise. "Really?" I nod and start putting together the album.

Mum left around lunch time to pick up Pete. I sat cross-legged on my bed. "Oh Doctor, what would ya wan' me to do," I mumbled running my fingers over a photograph of us on Christmas shortly after his regeneration. Gently, there is a knock on my door. I hide the picture away quickly, my psychologist said that until I stopped the panic attacks I shouldn't I have them around, "Come in," I say softly. "Hey Rose, thought I would come home for lunch. Didn't know if a growing TARDIS would be a trigger," John said as he opened my door. I clasped my hands together and shoved them between my knees, looking down at them. "You were on a mission, you didn' 'ave to come home," I whisper through tears. "Mission is being handled. Come outside with me," he said as he held out his hand. I grasped it tightly and walked with him down the stairs and out the back door onto our deck. The tiny TARDIS was growing off to the side, in the flower garden. "You know, give it another, mmmmm I'd say 6 to 8 months and she will be ready to fly," John said as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

We stood there in silence for a while, before John broke the silence, "Do you think Gallifrey is out there? Alternate universe and all, maybe Daleks and Time Lords are friends." I snuggle into his shoulder, "Maybe once the TARDIS is ready, we can try and find them. Someone must be using TARDISes, where else would the coral have come from?" He kissed the top of my head gently, "You miss him, don't you?" I pulled away from him abruptly, "John.." Quickly he grabbed me back to him and sat cross-legged on the ground with my head against his chest. My breathing and heart had quickened. "John," I gasped, the fear resounding in my voice, "Make it stop." I felt John hold my head against his chest, "Listen to my heart Rose. It always helps. Close your eyes, and listen." He rocked me gently.

"Rose, Rose wake up, please," I heard John saying. His voice sounded so far away. My eyes flutter open. "What happened," I ask groggily sitting up. "It was a bad attack this time. Already called Pete. I'll be home for a while with you. Good thing you are his daughter and he loves you," John said as he ran a hand through my hair. "You know, I used to think that him coming back someday would help you, but I now hope he stays far away. I don't think you could handle him." With this, I gingerly stood up. "Don't say that. He still might visit. Don't you dare say that," I whisper angrily. "Inside Rose. We need to talk about what we aren't going to talk about anymore," John said as he opened the sliding door.

A few minutes later, my hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail and John was sitting across the table from me. "I think, for your sake, we won't mention the Doctor unless necessary. You did fine with the TARDIS, and you do fine with me," he says, I can hear the regret in his voice. "You are, basically him, yeah," I question with my eyebrows raised. He nods and puts on his glasses. "Wait here then." I race upstairs and get the photo album. "This is for you," I say, holding out the album. I lean against the counter while he flips through the photographs. Finally, he says, "Where did you get all these?" "I'm assumin' from you, well, him. Dunno. The package and a note just appeared one day," I say shrugging my shoulders. "Thought it would be a good way for us to start out. Ya aren't him, I get that, but with his memories, I'm sure you remember the night you pushed me up against the console?" John's face turns bright red and I can't help but giggle. "Rose Tyler. I most certainly remember that night," he whispers as he kisses me just below my earlobe.

This causes me to let out a fit of giggles, "Alright, stop tha'," I say getting up from the table. "Should we finally unpack, get some of these photos up on the walls, maybe get your office sorted," I ask, my tongue between my teeth. John flashes me his trademark toothy grin, his head swaying slightly. "I have an office? Never had an office before, with a desk too," he asks, his eyes lighting up like a child's. "We can get ya a desk, yeah," I say shrugging as I grab my keys off the counter. "Gonna take a few trips ta get everythin' out of storage. All we have is a single dimensional human car. Wanna drive?" I toss the keys to John lightly and he catches them with ease. "We will have this house looking like a home in no time Rose Tyler. Allons-y!"

Six trips and an hour and a half later we finally had all the boxes stacked up in the living room. "Well, any idea where to begin," John asked, rubbing the back of his neck. "None. Grab a box, figure out what room it goes in I suppose," I sighed as I grabbed the nearest box. "See? Dishes. So this will be the kitchen pile," I said with a voice full of hope.

Before we knew it, 5:30 had rolled around. The living room is a mess, with boxes scattered haphazardly across the entirety of the room. I run my hand through my hair and pout as I hear the doorbell ring. "You, can answer that one," John whispered as he grabbed a few boxes from the "office" pile and slipped into the room that was just off the living room. He chose that one because of the "cool doors" as he put it. Stopping by the mirror we have in the hallway leading to the door I wipe some dust off my shirt and slap on a smile. Mum won't be happy to see the disarray. Living in the mansion has really changed her ideals on living.

"Mum! Dad! You're early! John has been home all afternoon. We actually haven't had a chance to start dinner, been busy ya know," I rattle off as dad chuckles. "Can we at least come in sweetheart? Bit nippy out here tonight," mum says as she pushed by, not waiting for an answer. I hold up a hand as Pete follows, "Jus' wait," I whisper. "What the bloody hell have you two been doing to this house," I hear her shout from the living room. "John an' I are trying to unpack. Been here six months, and we still are only using the minimum amoun' of stuff," I shout back as I head to the kitchen. To my surprise, John is already in there preparing supper. I sneak up behind him and place a kiss on his cheek. "Do ya like your office John," I ask as I snake my hands under his dress shirt. It takes me moment to realize he was no longer in a suit, but jeans. Still wearing converse though. "John….what are you wearing," I stammer as he turns around. "Do you not like it? I thought, maybe I would change things up." I take in his entire look. Black dress shirt, untucked with a dark pair of blue jeans, red trainers, his brainy specs, and the hair sticking up in every direction. "I love it," I whisper placing a kiss to his cheek. "I'm gonna go stop mum from unpacking those boxes." As I leave the kitchen, Pete walks in. I struggle calling him dad, but it is getting easier.

"Mum? C'mon, let's go check on the boys," I quietly say as I lean on the door frame leading to the living room. Just as she looks up, my mobile rings. Rolling her eyes she returns to digging through a box. I glance at the caller id, "Amy Williams." Sighing I accept the call, "Hey Amy, everythin' alright?" Her Scottish voice rings through the speaker, "Rory and I are wondering if you would like to come over for an end of the season barbeque." I glance in the direction of the kitchen, "Ya know, I'm gonna 'ave to take a rain check. John and I are having mum and Pete over tonight." I roll my eyes as she goes on about how we never hang out anymore before she hangs up. "Who was that Rose," John inquires from behind me. I turn and face him, "Rory and Amy Williams. Wantin' us to pop over there for supper. Told 'em we 'ave company tonight." He gives me smile before brushing a stray hair behind my ear and returning to the kitchen.

John had dinner finished and on the table around 6:30. For most of it, we all talked about Torchwood. As I stood up to clear away some dishes, I felt a rush and flopped back down. "Rose, are you alright," a nervous John asks as he kneels by my side. "Yeah. Jus', had a really weird feelin'. I'm alrigh' though. Sorta had that Bad Wolf feeling to it. Ya don' think it's still in there, do ya?" John shook his head, "That's impossible. My ninth form took it all out. I'll get the dishes tonight." I sat there rubbing my temples as everyone else cleared the able and got all the dishes into the dishwasher. Suddenly, Pete was at my side, "I've given John some leave from Torchwood. Since it has been cleared by, well, me, you'll still receive his salary. I figure he needs to be home with you. I think we are going to have an early night sweetie. You aren't feeling well." I nod and a few minutes later, I hear the door open and close. "C'mon Rose. To bed," John says as I take his hand.

Standing in the doorway to my room I shake my head. "This won't do." John looks at me puzzled, "It's your room Rose." I look at him sleepily. "Yeah, but that is a twin sized bed. You got the king size in your room, since it's bigger. We can't both sleep here." I head off to his room down the hall. I can feel his smile burning into my back, "C'mon then!" I slip my jeans off and grab one of his shirts from his closet. Blushing, I ask, "Do ya mind?" Understanding what I meant, John turned his back to me and didn't turn back around until I gave him the all clear. He quickly changed into a pair of pajama pants and removed his shirt. I watch as he pulls the covers back and flops down. Motioning to lay next him, I shyly crawl into his bed. In all our travels, we had never shared a bed. I curl into his side and lay my head on his chest. Now, at 25, all I want is a family. As I open my mouth to share this thought with John, he starts rambling about building a new sonic screwdriver. Sleepily I respond, "We can start tomorrow."

XXX

This is actually turning out rather well.


	2. Chapter 2

Shout out to Crys and emason109 for their follows! Following me is great, but reviews are better ;). Alright, so a bit of an author's note. I watched the 50th Anniversary for probably the 6th time, and am very happy to say that I preordered it a while ago, and my DVD should be here Monday! Anyway, it gave me an idea for this chapter. So I guess this is also a spoiler warning, for those who haven't seen it yet. Enjoy!

XXX

I was woken up by the alarm around 8. "John," I mumble as I roll over and reach out to the spot next to me. My eyes flash open when I find it empty, and I feel a panic attack starting. As I start to calm down, I hear the floor creaking downstairs. I slip down the hall into my room and slide into a pair of grey and green yoga pants. Glancing in the mirror, I notice my hair is a mess. Sighing, I run my fingers through it. Curls are everywhere, but slightly calmer. Taking a deep breath, I head down the stairs. First I check the kitchen, but John isn't anywhere to be seen. As I walk to his office, I glance out the window into the garden. The TARDIS is about 4 feet tall now. John's door is cracked slightly, so I knock lightly before entering. He doesn't even look up as I enter. Slightly smug, I lean against the corner of the desk and let out a loud breath, blowing my hair slightly. Catching his attention he looks my way. I can't help but smile, he has his brainy-specs on. "Whatcha workin' on," I ask shyly, unsure as to why he didn't wake me when he got up. "This? New screwdriver. Doesn't feel right not having one," he says as he starts encasing all of the chips that hold the software in a familiar silver casing. "Did ya make a wood setting this time," I say as I nudge him slightly. "Brilliant! You truly are fantastic Rose," he shouts as he takes a chip off to reprogram it. "Alright, breakfast. No more work," I whisper in his ear as I stand up. Watching him, I notice a light bulb turn on in his brain. "Oh Rose," he shouted as he hugged me tightly. Puzzled, I head to the kitchen as he follows me.

"Two eggs, some bacon, and orange juice. Don't wrinkle your nose at me, this is good for you," I wink at him as I pour his juice. "Rose, do you want to hear about the Time War," he asks seriously. I choke on my orange juice slightly before stammering out, "I thought you didn't want to talk about it." He flashes me a smile, "I trust you." I nod, showing him that I would love to hear his story. "When you said, 'No more,' it brought back a lot of memories, and I think it is only fair to let you know why I was in London in 2005, why I made sure you came with me to travel, why I had to keep you safe, and most importantly, you need to know what you did for the universe." I blink at him a few times, "Me? I wasn't there. I've never been to Gallifrey." He smiled at me, "Not you exactly no. The wolf was there though."

"So because of you, Gallifrey is safe, and I had to find you. After I regenerated, I headed to London, because the TARDIS was convinced the Bad Wolf was there. Since the conscience of The Moment had given me your name, I sort of had an idea it was you. Of course, I had forgotten that, but when I read it on your mail, it came back little by little. You were never forgotten by me Rose. Martha left because your name kept being brought up. Donna helped me heal enough to function again. You were never just another companion Rose. You saved my people, and one day, they will be found again." By this time, we had moved to the sofa in the living room. John had taken a moment to make us up some tea. I smiled contently to myself, "Maybe this isn't such a bad idea."

"Alright, so once I had found out that you were Rose Tyler, I couldn't just leave you behind. I'm not exactly sure why I have such clarity on these matters, the timelines should be too complicated and scrambled. Unless this is happening for him right now. Then I would have an easier time knowing what is going on. Timey wimey." He gave me a goofy grin. I swallow hard, "So, because the War Doctor was shown me back on Gallifrey, you began looking for the wolf?" He nodded as he took a drink, "Yes. Unfortunately, I couldn't remember your face. Made things a little more difficult." I ruffle the back of my hair, "John, I know this isn't easy for you, but thank you." He gave me a goofy smile and grabbed both my hands, pulling me to a stand. "Rose Tyler, let's go. We need a holiday."

A few hours later, we were sitting in the airport. John was still tinkering with his screwdriver as we sat at the gate. "John, put that away before security starts asking questions," I mumble as I look at him over my sunglasses. I hadn't really been anywhere since we arrived back here, but I knew the paparazzi are everywhere, and I really didn't want to deal with them again. No sooner had I adjust my glasses, I was swarmed with flashing lights and microphones, "Ms. Tyler! Ms. Tyler, over here please." I look to my left at a young reporter. "Yes? What is it," I ask rather annoyed. "Ms. Tyler, as heiress of the Tyler estate, have you found anyone to share your fortune with," he asked glancing at John who narrowed his eyes angrily at the young man. "Sorry, what is your name," I ask, ignoring his question. He looked so much like Jack, it was unbelievable. "Jack Harkness. Junior reporter to the Cardiff Times. Now, Ms. Tyler, the question." John and I burst out laughing and I can see a rant coming for our flight to Chicago. "Oh, um, well there is John Smith here," I give my signature tongue in teeth grin and point at John. His eyes grow wide and he grabs my hand. The reporters start firing off questions, and I can see a few of their assistants trying to dig up information on John. I chuckle as their searches don't turn up anything and their faces grow comical with frustration. As I start trying to answer questions, our flight is called for boarding, and since John and I are sort of celebrities, we have to board first.

Once on the plane, we are away from all of the press. John is staring at me intently. As I try to settle in while everyone else is boarding, he keeps staring. "What is it John," I ask as I take my sunglasses off. "You…you told the press that you were with me," he stammers out. "No, I merely pointed you out. I am curious as to what kind of story they will run for it," I say off-handedly. I turn to face him, and my heart breaks because of the sadness that is filling his eyes. "John…I didn' mean it like tha'. I jus' dunno where we are going. We only just now got together." His face brightens and he reaches over and grabs my hand, "I know this must be difficult for you, but I am always going to be here for you. I'm never going to leave you." I give him a smile before leaning over and using his shoulder as a pillow. "Chicago is going to be wonderful," I whisper sleepily. I feel John nod as he rests his head on top of mine.

11 hours later, we landed in O'Hare Airport. I shake John awake lightly, "John, we're here, time ta get up." He stretches and stands up. "How long was I out," he asks rubbing the back of his neck. "We los' abou' 10 hours or so," I say grabbing my bag out from under the seat. "I miss the TARDIS," I hear him grumble behind me.

After getting our passports stamped, John and I climbed into a limo and headed for our hotel. "You should probably phone your mother Rose," he whispered as he brushed my hair behind my ear. "In the mornin'. It is pretty late there." He pressed a kiss to the side of my head. About thirty minutes later we pulled into the parking lot of our hotel. John jumped out and grabbed our bags as I headed inside to get our room keys. He was oddly quiet as we stood in the elevator, "John, is everythin' alright?" He merely smiled and squeezed my hand lightly. I stared at him puzzled as he led me down the hall to our room. "Alright Rose, you go in first," he said as he slid his key card into the slot. When the light turned green, I turned the silver handle down and pushed the door open.

When I open the door, the suite is covered in vases full of roses of all colors, there is a bottle of fine wine in a silver bucket of ice, and on the bed, was a small parcel. "John? What is all of this," I gasp and lean in to smell the nearest rose. "Well, Ms. Tyler, I have you booked for a very relaxing weekend. Tonight, we have a romantic dinner planned and tomorrow, you have an all-day spa treatment. Now, why don't you open your gift," he rubbed my shoulders affectionately. Sitting on the bed, I pick up the thin package. I had seen enough of these to know that it was most likely a bracelet or necklace. I smile over at John who is busy unpacking our bags. He gives me a wink before returning to the luggage. I take the lid off, and a beautiful Sapphire necklace lay gently on a velvet cushion. "Oh John, its beautiful," I exclaim as I gently touch some of the stones. "Try it on Rosebud," he whispered sitting behind me. "Can ya help me," I quietly ask, passing him the box. I move my hair out of the way and then I feel the lightness of the necklace around my neck.

After dinner, we returned to the suite. "John, I had such a wonderful time," I say spinning around and my dress spun out. "You are so beautiful Rose. This weekend though, I want you to be Rose Tyler of the Powell estate. My Rose. Not Rose Tyler heiress of Tyler Estate." I give him a tongue in teeth grin and slip off to the loo to change. When I returned, John was once again tinkering with his screwdriver. I scoot next to him and watch him quietly. He grabs his glasses and I snicker, knowing he really doesn't need them. He lets out a sigh and I start to doze off on his shoulder. I know it is better to let him work rather than talk to him and break concentration. "Rose," he asks gently. "Mmm yes Doctor," I ask sleepily before my eyes flash open. I see that John is braced and ready for an attack, but it never comes. Instead, my hands fly to my mouth in shock. "John, I am so very sorry. So sorry." He wraps his arms round me, the sonic falls to the floor, and he lays us down. "Time to rest Rose. It is okay, don't worry about the slip up. It hasn't been too long. Sleep well my Rosebud," he whispers softly as he rubs my arm.

XXX

Please check out The Rose Effect! Reviews are lovely. Kind of a rushed chapter at the end.


End file.
